Life is testing you
by PailysAndBrittanasDaughter
Summary: Future FF. Our Pretty Little Liars are grown ups now and they all have Kids now. Well A is back and it got worst.Couples are Paily,Haleb,Spoby and Ezria.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Lila Fields walked into her house, well she stumbled into her house, in her mothers house. Because she was really really drunk. Not just tipsy. No she could´t walk like a normal person. Her legs felt like jelly. Emily and Paige came out of the living room. They were clearly not happy with all of that. First thing which went wrong was that their sixteen year old came home drunk, second thing which went wrong was that she came home three hours after Paige told her she has to be home by midnight and third thing was that Samantha wore her shirt the wrong way.

"Samantha Lila Fields! You are so grounded!" Paige angrily said. She couldn´t believe her eyes. Emily sighed. Samantha wanted to answer but she wasn´t feeling well and was throwing up in front of her mothers.

"Oh my god!" Emily catched her daughter before she fell onto the floor exhausted. Paige scooped Samantha into her arms. She laid her down on their bed.

"Em you stay with her." Paige said to her wife, she then raced downstairs to get some aspirin and water for later. Emily had put some cold washcloths on Samanthas forehead.

"You are burning up! It isn´t just from the alcohol!" Emily told her daughter with worry in her eyes.

"Mommy?" Samantha whimpered like a baby…which means she was feeling really shitty. Because normally Sam wasn´t all cute with her moms. She was the typical teenage girl which would freak out if they get hugged by their mom or moms in front of friends. Because it was just so embarrassing. Samanthas phone buzzed in her pocket but she wasn´t in the state to move so she let it buzz. She better should have opened the message because it was from A.

Sorry girl for messing with you but that´s what you get when you trust your enemies,just four more to go-A

That´s what a wrote, and it would have been better for Samantha to read that message because the four more to go…well that means her best friends were in danger.

Emily fell asleep while cuddling Samantha and Paige had to clean up the floor. Paige then got into bed herself cuddling her little family.

The next morning Emily made some breakfast for Paige and herself, because Samantha wasn´t hungry. She was throwing up a lot. Her phone rung and she panicked because it was a message from A.

Oh Sammy I think you are not just throwing up because of the alcohol….Is little Miss Perfect carrying a secret which will be out in 9 months? I own your ass.-A

"Fuck!" Samantha mumbled and then she saw the other message and freaked out, she was sending texts to her friends Skylar Rivers, Monique Fitz and Kaya Cavanaugh .

Girls are you okay?-Sammy

Yes why?-Skye

Yeah I am Sam-Monique

Kaya?Babe? You okay?-Sammy

Samantha panicked because she didn´t get an answer from her girlfriend. Sammy sneaked out of the house and walked over the park were she met up with Monique and Skylar. No one had heard from Kaya and Samantha was starting to freak out really bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha looked around.

„Girls do you think Amy is hurt?" Samantha asked and revered to their other best friend Amelia Kingston. Wrens and Melissas daughter. She also was Kayas cousin.

"I guess not, she is out of town with her parents." Skylar explained.

"I hope you are right." Monique said. Samantha tried to call Kaya again.

"She is still not picking up." Samantha was crying by now. Skylar and Monique were hugging Samantha.

"Sweety don´t cry." Skye said softly and tried to calm Sammy down.

"Let´s go get to Kayas house and see if she is okay!" Monique looked at Skye and Sammy.

"Okay." Skylar nodded her head, then her phone were ringing. She picked up. It was Skylars Mom Hanna.

"Skylar Emilia Rivers where are you?!" Hanna wanted to know.

"I am outside with Moni and Sammy." Skylar told her mother.

"But you are grounded young lady." Hanna said.

"I know but Sammy is sad." Skylar explained. Of course she wouldn´t tell her mom about A.

"Oh okay. But be back home in an hour." Hanna told her and the line went dead.

"Girls I just have an hour so let´s go." Skylar took Moniques and Samanthas hand and they start to walk towards Kayas house.

Twenty minutes later they stood in front of Kayas house and knocked on the door. Kaya opened the door ten seconds later.

"Hi Moni, Hi Skye." Kaya said and ignored Samantha. Samantha had a hard time not to show how hurt she was.

"Hey." Skye and Moni answered, they both were totally confused. They all walked into the house together.

"What do you want here!" Kaya angrily asked.

"I was worried about you babe." Sammy answered.

"Don´t call me that!" Kaya yelled and slapped Sammy across the face. Tears were welling up in Samantha´s eyes now.

"KAYA! Why are you hurting her?!" Moni asked shocked.

"She cheated on me!" Kaya screamed.

"No. I would never do…oh fuck….baby I remember getting hit on the head now. Maybe he…you know..I would never cheat on you." Sammy answered.

"I think it is better if you just go Samantha!" Kaya said coldly. Samantha nodded her head.

"Okay, if that´s what you want I will go." Sammy cried silently as she walked out with her head hung low. She made her way down the streets.

Skylar and Monique were trying to knock some sense into Kaya.

"She would never cheat on you." Skylar said.

"I am not so sure about that." Kaya answered stubbornly.

"She might got raped Kaya!" Monique told her, she was shocked about the whole situation. Because Kaya and Sammy normally don´t fight. They were the cutest couple ever.

"Yeah that´s what she is saying. But we all know that she is pretty good at lying!" Kaya spat out.

"To be fair, we are all good at lying Kaya." Monique said.

"Whatever. " Kaya was totally pissed and grumpy.

"You are acting like a three year old Kaya!" Skylar was slowly losing her patience with Kaya, of course this was a bad looking situation but Kaya had no right to slap Sammy even if she had cheated , that´s at least what Skye thought. But she was hundred percent sure that Samantha would never cheat on Kaya. Because Skylar and Monique knew about Sammy´s plans. Sammy wanted to ask Kaya to marry her. When they are old enough of course.

"Just leave me alone!" Kaya said and locked herself into her bathroom. Skylar and Monique knew that they couldn´t convince Kaya to rethink what she just said so they decided to leave for now. Monique walked Skylar home when she saw one of Samantha´s shoes on the sidewalk. It was already pretty dark because it was raining like crazy and a storm was on his way to Rosewood. Monique took a closer look at the shoe and called Paiges phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige took the incoming call.

„Paige Fields?" Paige asked.

"Paige? It is Monique, is Sammy home?" Monique wanted to know, she hoped that Paige would say yes.

"No she isn´t. Why?" Paige was getting worried.

"Well I found her shoe on the sidewalk." Monique answered in panic.

"Oh my god. Monique Emily and I are on the way!" Paige said and woke Emily up.

"EMS! MONI FOUND SAMMYS SHOE ON THE SIDEWALK! LET´S GO!" She yelled and Emily jumped up from the couch, she raced to her car with Paige. They both jumped in and Paige raced to the place were Monique was waiting.

"Moni are you okay?" Emily asked her goddaughter as she got out of the car. Monique nodded her head.

"Yes. I Found Sammys shoe right here. She got into a fight with Kaya, so she left Kayas house like thirty minutes earlier then I did with Skye. Then I walked Skye home and on my way to my house I found her shoe." Monique explained, she was really worried.

"Okay, we will drive you home and then we try to find her." Paige answered.

"I can call my parents, they can pick me up." Moni said.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Moni nodded her head and called her parents. Her mother picked up.

"Moni?" Aria asked.

"Hey Mom, can you pick me up from The sidewalk near the Rosewood East Park?" Moni wanted to know, she was crying her eyes out because she was really worried about her best friend. Paige walked up and down the street. She hoped she would find something.

"Yes of course, but what is wrong?" Aria asked with the sound of worry in her voice.

"I found Sammys shoe and I called her phone and it went straight to voicemail." She explained crying.

"Oh my god. I have to call Paige and Emily." Aria said in panic.

"They are here with me." Moni told Aria, while her mother drove towards them.

"I am there in like two minutes." Aria answered.

"Okay mom." Monique said softly and sniffled. She was really worried about Samantha.

Later that night everyone was at the Paige's and Emily´s house. And with everyone I mean Spencer and Toby with Kaya and Kayas little brothers Toby Jr. and Samuel. These two are twins. And they are nine years old. Kaya was now worried about Sammy and thinks this is her fault and to be honest Moni thought that too. Aria and Ezra were also there. They were worried about their goddaughter. Paiges Dad and Emilys parents were also there. Hanna and Caleb were there with Skye and Skylars little sister Ruby. They already talked to the police and now they were discussing in how many groups they will search for Samantha. And where to look for her.

"I will go and look at the Basketball Court near the park together with Skye and Moni." Kaya said.

"I don´t think it is a good idea for you three to be out there on your own." Toby told his daughter.

"Dad we are three girls and we can protect eachother and ourselves. " Kaya tried to argue.

"You three can take Dodger with you." Paige answered and revered to Samantha´s dog. He was a four year old husky.

"Yes please take him with you then I am okay with it." Aria said and the other parents nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Monique nodded her head and took Dodgers leash.

An hour later they were all outside to look for Sammy. Moni, Skye and Kaya were walking around town with Dodger walking in front of them.

"I hope he can find Samantha." Kaya said and cried silently. Monique and Skylar were nodding their heads in agreement.

"What if A killed her?!" Monique asked in panic, she had a secret little crush on Sammy but of course she wouldn´t act on her feelings for her best friend because she is dating her other best friend.

"NO don´t say that!" Kaya yelled at Moni.

"Don´t yell at Moni!" Skylar told Kaya off with a soft sigh. Kaya whimpered.

"I am sorry. " she said truthfully. Kaya was just really worried about her girlfriend and she was angry with herself because she was so mean to Samantha, and now Sammy is nowhere to be found. What if she is dead. If that´s the case her last moment to remember was a fight with Sammy. That would be horrible.

"It is fine." Moni answered and shrugged her shoulders. Dodger started barking and then he ran. The girls were chasing after him…


	4. Chapter 4

Dodger started barking and then he ran. The girls were chasing after him.

"Oh my god!" Kaya said in panic when she saw the promise ring she gave to Sammy lying on the ground. She picked the ring up.

"Is this Sammy´s ring?" Monique asked. Kaya nodded her head.

"Yes it is her ring." Kaya answered in shock and started to cry.

"We have to call the police and tell them that we found the ring. Maybe they can find her from here!" Skye said.

Thirty minutes later the police showed up. Paige and Emily were also on their way to the three girls and to Dodger.

"We will try to find her, we will start searching for her from this point where you found the ring." An officer explained. The girls were nodding their heads. Paige and Emily were running over to where Kaya, Moni and Skye were standing.

"Any news?" Emily asked.

"I found her ring. The ring I gave her." Kaya sobbed out. Emily and Paige were crying now and hugging each other while Spencer and Toby were hugging their daughter Kaya.

"Baby girl she will be okay!" Spencer said even if she wasn´t sure because of what had happened to her friend Alison years ago when she was still in high school.

"I am so scared that I will never ever see her again. She is my Sammy Mommy." Kaya was crying hard now.

"I know sweety!" Spencer held her close.

"And the worst thing is that if she never comes back she will think I hate her because I was a bitch to her!" Kaya broke down and Toby catched her before she hit the ground.

"Shh honey you have to stay strong for Sammy." Toby told her and picked her up scooping her into his arms. Kaya cuddled into her fathers Body.

"Daddy we have to find her." She tried to say but was to exhausted.

"Baby girl I will take you home so you can sleep and tomorrow morning we will go and find Sammy." Toby offered and Kaya nodded.

"Okay daddy." She said and soon was out like a light. Spencer told Emily and Paige that they can call whenever they want and when they got some news because Toby would be up all night while Aria,Hanna and her would look for Samantha. Paige and Emily nodded their heads and told them that they also would try to find their daughter.

They were looking the whole night for Samantha but they haven´t found her. Kaya was awake the whole night thinking about her beautiful girlfriend. She was had dreamed about their wedding and their children two nights ago and now she might have to say goodbye to the love of her life. Kaya felt guilty because if she hadn´t yelled at Sammy she wouldn´t have gone home alone and would still be with her.

"Kaya? Sweety wanna go with Monique and Skylar? They wanna look for Sammy again." Spencer asked. Kaya nodded and jumped up running down the stairs in the clothes she wore yesterday slipping her sneakers on and running out to meet up with Skylar and Monique.


End file.
